The First Christmas
by Ameeraidoj
Summary: Jeannie's first Christmas Oneshot ... This is my first fanfiction piece, but you do not have to be nice. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: None of the characters, except for one, belong to me.

**The First Christmas**

Jeannie had been living in Cocoa Beach for almost three months. It had been nearly three months since Captain Anthony Nelson had let her out of her bottle and became her new master. It seemed like a dream, even though no one knew that she was there. Her master insisted on keeping her a secret.

She looked out of the window. It was a beautiful December day. Right now her master was at work. Jeannie became bored while waiting for him, so she decided to watch a box that had moving pictures called television. The news was on. There were stories about what was happening in Cocoa Beach and around the world. Sometimes, it was boring and other times, it was very interesting. The main reason she watched it was because her master wanted her to learn about the modern world. The news that day started with a story about a school toy drive in which they were collecting toys for poor children for Christmas. Jeannie had no idea what Christmas was. She decided to ask her master when he got home, which would be soon. She still had to make dinner. She got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to make dinner by blinking it.

Her master came home twenty minutes later. He called, "Jeannie, I'm home."

"Good evening, Master," said Jeannie as she came out of the kitchen to greet him, "How was your day?"

"It was fine. What were you up to while I was gone?"

"I did some cleaning, watched that box you call television, and then I made dinner. It is ready whenever you want to eat."

"Let me get changed out of my uniform first," he said as he walked into the bedroom.

"Did you bring any work tonight?" asked Jeannie.

"No, nothing tonight," Tony answered.

"Oh, good. I shall set the table." Then, Jeannie left.

Five minutes later, they were sitting in the dining room eating dinner.

Tony said, "So, you said that you were watching T.V. Did you watch the news?"

Jeannie answered, "Yes, as a matter of fact. Which reminds me, Master, there was a thing about a school collecting toys for other children for something called 'Christmas.' Master, what is 'Christmas?'"

Tony was shocked. "You don't know what Christmas is? Well, it is a holiday."

Jeannie, looking puzzled, asked, "What does this holiday celebrate? When does it take place?"

"Well, it celebrates the birth of Jesus on December 25th."

Jeannie looked even more puzzled. "Who is Jesus?"

Tony realized Jeannie had no idea what he was talking about. "Oh, I forgot that you have been in that bottle for so long. Jesus is the Savior. I am sure you know about the religion of Judaism."

Jeannie nodded. "Yes, the town I lived in was Jewish."

"Yes, well, God promised the Jewish people that He would send a Messiah, which was His son, who would save them from sin. Jesus is that Messiah."

Jeannie seemed to understand. "Oh, what are the traditions?"

"Going to church, singing Christmas carols, setting up trees with lights, giving gifts, those sort of things."

"Also, Master, in the background of that story, there were three people with many animals in a stable. Does that have anything to do with Christmas?"

"That was where Jesus was born, in a stable in the city of Bethlehem."

Jeannie could not believe what she heard. "Bethlehem? I once lived there with my first master after I was placed in my bottle. Actually, he had a stable in which a baby was born."

Tony was curious. "What year was this?"

"I do not know, Master. After I was put into my bottle by the djinn, I was knocked out for a few years it seems, so I lost all track of time."

Tony wanted to know more. "Did he own an inn?"

"No, it was not an inn, but there was a census given by the Roman emperor and since everyone had to go back to his or her own town, we did get a few knocks on the door asking if they could stay the night, so in a way, it became an inn."

"Maybe you met Mary and Joseph, the parents of Jesus."

"Well, I am not sure if it was them, but I did meet a Joseph and Mary."

Tony became excited. "Jeannie, could you tell me what you remember? Let me see if your story matches the Christmas story."

Jeannie was surprised that he was so interested in that time of her life. "Of course, Master. Maybe I should begin after I woke up from my ordeal with the djinn. When I awoke, I heard much movement and many people talking. I was in a marketplace."

**- FLASHBACK -**

The Bethlehem marketplace was always crowded with people, both buying and selling. It was noisy, filled with people shouting and crying, money rattling, and animals moving about giving their calls. Dust flew up in the air due to the many people kicking it with their sandals as they walked.

One day, a Jewish man from the bloodline of David named Abram was walking through this marketplace. He was looking for sweet fruits and vegetables to bring home to his daughter, who was two years old. His wife had died during childbirth.

It was customary that both merchants and thieves walked up to potential buyers from the sidelines and you could not tell which was which. One such man who was from Babylon walked up to Abram and said, "This bottle came straight from Babylon. It belonged to the powerful djinn, who lives there. It is for sale at two drachmas."

"Why such a cheap price," asked Abram.

"I have been given orders to get rid of it. The djinn did not necessarily say how, so I thought I would make a profit. I had been asking for seven drachmas, but this bottle has become a nuisance. I have been trying to carry out the djinn's orders for four years. I am tired of hauling it around."

Abram found the merchant's excuse unbelievable, but most merchants would not give up until they sold their "goody" and this merchant seemed no different. Besides, Abram was rich enough to give up just two drachmas. Finally he said, "Fine, I shall take it." Abram paid the merchant, then bought the food he originally set out for, and went back to his house.

When he got home, the man finally had a chance to look at the bottle. From the outside, it looked empty, but he had a feeling he should look inside. He had an urge to pull out the stopper and find out why the man was so anxious to get rid of the bottle. It was just a normal bottle, was it not? Finally, his curiosity had the better of him. He pulled out the stopper, saw that the bottle had some dust on the side, rubbed the dust off, and pink smoke came out of the bottle and settled to the ground. When the smoke cleared, a woman was kneeling down low with her hands folded. She said, "Your wish is my command, Master."

Abram could not believe his eyes. He asked, "Are you really a genie?"

"Yes, Master."

"And you must obey my every wish?"

"Yes, Master. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, nothing," Abram replied, since he was wealthy enough to buy anything he wanted.

Months passed and Abram got used to the idea of having a genie. She did the household tasks, including feeding the animals in the stable, milking the cows, gathering the eggs, cooking the meals. She also took care of Abram's daughter so his wife's sister no longer was responsible for the child's care.

Then, a decree came out from Caesar that each person had to return to his or her hometown to be counted for the census. Bethlehem became crowded with people. All of the homes and inns were filled with the travelers, including Abram's home. Abram's home was filled and had no more space for distant family members to stay. Jeannie had more work due to the number of people who were staying in Abram's house.

Two weeks after the census was first called, a knock was heard at Abram's home. Jeannie answered the door. A man was at the door. Behind him on a donkey was a woman, who looked like she was with child. "Good day to you sir," said Jeannie.

The man responded, "Good day. I am Joseph of Nazareth. My uncle, Abram, lives in this house. I was wondering if he could let my wife and myself stay here during these times."

"I shall get your uncle." She found Abram and told him about his nephew being outside. Abram went to the door. "Good day, Joseph. My servant told me about your request. I am afraid that I cannot let you in."

"Dear uncle, why not? I am the son of your brother. Also, my wife is with child and is due any day now. We need somewhere to sleep."

"I know that Joseph, but there are many problems. For one thing, I heard from other relatives that your wife was with child before you married."

Joseph responded truthfully. "I received a message from Yahweh that the child that my wife shall bear is the Messiah we have been waiting for these many hundreds of years."

Abram was not convinced as he replied, "How can you believe such a thing?"

Joseph replied, "According to my wife, when the angel told her about the child, he said that nothing is impossible with God."

Abram was stubborn as he said, "Well, I have nothing to say to that. But, I also have no room inside my home for you and your wife to sleep. Many people have come to my house and therefore I am full."

Joseph began to plead with Abram, saying, "Uncle, do you not understand that my wife shall soon bear a child? Where can we go if not to a home of a relative?"

Abram began to shut the door as he said, "I am sorry, Joseph. There is simply nothing I can do."

Jeannie, who had been listening to this conversion, finally spoke up, "Master, they will find nowhere to sleep as the town is crowded with many people from all lands."

Abram replied, "I know, Jeannie, but what can I do?"

Jeannie had a suggestion. "Offer them the stable outside your house. The straw is fresh as you bought it two days ago, so it should be soft. Please, Master. It shall be the best they can do."

Abram stopped shutting the door as he asked, "Well, Joseph, would you accept the stable to stay in?"

Joseph was thankful that his uncle offered them some place to stay. "A stable is better than nothing, Uncle. We shall accept your offer."

Abram turned to Jeannie and said, "Fine, Jeannie. Help them get settled in the stable."

Jeannie then showed Joseph and his wife the way to the wooden stable. Inside the stable were a few cows, sheep, chickens, and goats. "If there is anything you need, please call upon my services," said Jeannie as she was setting up the straw for Joseph and his wife.

"Thank you. You have been most kind," Joseph's wife responded.

"I am sorry, miss, I do not know your name."

"I am called Mary." Jeannie nodded and went back to the house.

At about midnight, a dazzling star appeared in the sky lighting up the dark streets. Joseph then came to the door shouting, "My wife has just given birth."

Jeannie came out and asked, "What do you wish me to do?"

"Please, bring something to wrap my son in so he shall not be cold."

"Immediately, sir."

Joseph went back to the stable and within a few minutes, Jeannie brought some clean rags out to Joseph and Mary. When she entered the stable, she saw Mary sitting up in the bed of hay with a baby in her hands and all of the animals inside gathered around Mary. It appeared that they wanted to see the new baby. Jeannie said, "I am sorry, Mary, this was the best that I could do. I could look again if you like."

"Do not worry about it, Jeannie. I know it is hard this late at night," said Mary kindly. Mary took the cloths and wrapped her newborn son in them. "I wish we had somewhere to place our son in instead of my arms so he can sleep," said Mary.

"You can use the manger. I shall clean it out for you," suggested Jeannie.

"Thank you."

Jeannie cleaned out the manger and put in fresh soft hay. Mary placed her son in it. Jeannie decided to stay there for the rest of the night to retrieve anything that the new parents needed.

An hour later, some poor shepherds came to the stable. They saw the baby asleep in the manger and then bowed to the child. Jeannie did not understand what was happening, and apparently, neither did Joseph or Mary by the astounded looks on their faces. No one made a sound. Then after a few minutes of silence, one of the shepherds spoke up, "We were watching our flocks in the fields outside of town when we saw a brilliant light in the sky. An angel appeared to us and told us to not be afraid. He said that a baby was born in Bethlehem this night and he was the Messiah we were waiting for. He said that we would find the child wrapped in swaddling clothes and lying in a manger inside a stable. We did as the angel instructed and we arrived at this place. We followed the star that is above this stable and here we are. We found the child and we have seen our Lord."

The shepherds left at sunrise to go back to their flocks. Joseph with Mary and the baby went to Jerusalem to present their son in the Jewish temple. It seemed that the star followed them. Jeannie never understood the events that took place, but remembered them forever. Her master died a few years later and Jeannie was stuffed back into her bottle. She had four other masters before she ended up with Captain Anthony Nelson for life.

Tony Nelson could not believe that his genie was there at the first Christmas and never even knew it. Jeannie continued to surprise him. It became a tradition for Jeannie to tell her story of the first Christmas every year to Tony and eventually after their marriage, their children. Every Christmas in the Nelson household was special from their very first Christmas just three months after he rescued her on that island in the Pacific.


End file.
